Hikaru's Adventures
by Lagiacrus24
Summary: Hikaru is the son of Naruto, who had been the 6th Hokage for 20 years. He has the same dream as his father when he was young. To become the Hokage. To do that, he has to work his way from the lowest Ninja Rank, Genin to the Hokage.
1. Chapter 1, A Regular Day

MY SECOND FANFICTION! WHOOO IM EXCITED! lol. I didnt finish my last one becuz i didnt have any ideas. I read a few naruto facfics and im inspired. so i had to write this. NYEH!

"speech" talking

-speech- thought

*speech* whisper

To the story! :D Im starting off years after the 4th Great Ninja War.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

It has been 20 years since the 4th Great Ninja War. Peace was spreading everywhere.

"Sigh, another day of being Hokage. I love my job." Naruto said joyfully as he finished his paperwork. A knock on the door made him sit up.  
"Come in." He said. A black-haired child barged in. "Hey dad! How are ya?" The child spoke.  
"Im doing fine, Hikaru. Why are you here? Dad has alot of work to do." Naruto answered.  
"Work? I dont see any papers or scrolls on your desk! By the way, Mommy asked me to bring you your lunch box. You left it at home again."  
"I-I did? I THOUGHT I had forgotten something." he said.  
"Haha. You're always forgetful now and then." Hikaru said joyfully as he folded his arms.  
"Don't you have class with Tenten?" Naruto asked.  
"OH NOES! IM 25 MINUTES LATE! SHES GONNA KILL MEEEE!" Hikaru shouted. "Gotta run, bye Dad!" Hikaru waved as he took off.  
"Haha. Kids these days." Naruto said as he went into his 'fantasy mode'.

(Hikaru's POV)

"Crap, o crap, o crap, o crap!" I mumbled as I dashed towards the training grounds. I reached the training grounds soon after.  
"SORRY IM LATE!" I shouted as I bowed.  
"No worries. We ate lunch while you were not here! And i was sure you would'nt mind sharing your portion with everyone!" Sensei Tenten said.  
"WHAAAAAT?! YOU GUYS ATE MY LUNCH?!" I shouted in disbelief.  
"Punishment for being late. Now lets get started." She said in a clam tone.  
"Great...Im gonna train hungry again" I said as I joined my team.  
*Psst, Hikaru!* Suzaki whispered.  
*What is it, Suzaki?* I whispered back.  
*I saved some lunch for you.* She whispered.  
*Really? Thanks! You're a lifesaver.* I whispered. She blushed a bit.  
"Okay, team! Time for some target practice!" Sensei Tenten said as she put up 3 targets for each of us.  
"This'll be easy." Sakuke said.  
"You always say that, yet you always fail miserably after that. Unlike your father." I teased.  
"But.. I don't fail all the time..." She said. "Meh."  
"Okay, okay kids, lets start with the basic Kunai and Shuriken throwing shall we?" Sensei Tenten ordered.  
"Yes ma'am." All three of us answered.

We started to throw the three Kunai and Shuriken given to us by Sensei Tenten. I nailed the Kunais with all three of them on the bullseye. But, i failed at the Shuriken part with two of them on the grass while only one of them hit the pole. Suzaki got all six weapons on the targets, but no Kunai on the bullseye. Sakuke failed at the Kunai part, but she got all three Shurikens on the pole.

"Hikaru, good job on the Kunai part. Work harder on the Shuriken part." Sensei Tenten said. "Yes ma'am.."  
"Suzaki, good job on both of them! Just work harder on your aim." She said. "Yes ma'am!"  
"And Sakuke. You're good with the Shurikens, just...work on your Kunai-throwing skills." she said. "Okay ma'am."

We continued training for seemed like 10 hours when it has only been 2.

"Okay team, We're done here. Just remember that we have a sparring match tomorrow so get your well-needed rest!" Sensei Tenten said.  
"Yes ma'am." All three of us said. Before Suzaki and I left the training grounds, Suzaki gave me the lunch box with the food saved for me by her. I thanked her three times before i walked her home, as usual. I went to the Hokage's Tower to see my Dad. He usually takes me home or to Ichiraku's or some other restaurant or stall. I had a craving for mom's cooking tonight. I hoped that dad will take us home to enjoy mom's delicious cooking. I reached the top floor of the Tower. I knocked on the door that had a golden sign that said 'Hokage's Office'.

"Come in." My dad's voice came from inside. I opened the door to see dad finishing up some paperwork.  
"Hey dad, where are we eating tonight?" I asked as i walked towards the table.  
"Your mom said she's cooking tonight. Why don'tchu head back home first. I'll come by later." He said.  
"Okay. See you at home, Dad." I said as i left the room. The clock read 5 o'clock. I went to the park to eat the food Suzaki saved for me. I quickly finished the three rice balls in the lunch box. I threw the plastic container in the recycle bin as i exited the park and headed for home. It took a 20-minute walk before i reached the Uzumaki residence. The house looked beautiful as usual, with its white paint job and three stories with balconies on the top 2. I went inside the house after staring at it for a while.

"Im home." I said. "Welcome home, son! Hurry and wash up, its dinnertime soon." Mom said.  
"Sure mom. i'll just take a shower while im at it. Today's training was BRUTAL!" I said as i went to my room.

I plopped into my bed lied down for a while. I put my sling bag on the table and got a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt my dad used to wear. I took a clean towel and had a shower. After my shower, i went downstairs to be greeted by a delicious smell. Seems like mom was cooking my favourite, Miso Ramen.

"Aww yea." I said as i helped mom bring the food to the dinner table.  
"Now all we need is for dad to come..." A voice saying 'Im home!' interupted her. "Oh, your father's home already!"  
"Hey Hinata, sweetie, how are you doing? Whatchu cook?" Dad asked. "Your favourite, Ramen." She answered.  
"WHOO! I'll come down as soon as i finish my shower." Dad said as he dashed upstairs.  
"Where's Hiruto?" I asked. As soon as i saw my younger brother's seat empty.  
"He's sleeping, why dontchu wake him up? He's been sleeping for over 3 hours." Mom said.  
"Okay." I said as i went to the living room to see Hiruto sleeping on the couch, the TV still on. I shook him while asking him to get up.  
"Get up, Hiruto." I said. Not even an eye flutter. I guess i'll have to use the 'technique'.  
"HIRUTO THE HOUSE IS BEING INVADED BY ROGUE NINJAS!" I shouted. Hiruto immedietly jumped up.  
"WHAT WHERE WHO WHEN WHY?! Uhh...Where's the rogue ninjas?" He asked, confused.  
"Gotcha! Hahaha, Mom told me to wake you up. Its dinnertime and dad's gonna finish your portion." I joked.  
"Come on, bro. That one won't work on me again." He answered with a smug smile on his face. I shrugged.

Dad was already on the table slurping on his ramen. Mom got some napkins and sat down to eat. We started to eat as we sat down. Dad started another pointless conversation to keep things 'unawkward'. Before i went to bed, i thought about tomorrow's sparring match.

"Hope i don't have to fight Suzaki.." I said. The door opened silently and mom came in.  
"Are you thinking about tomorrow's sparring match?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I just hope i wont get paired with my BFF." I answered.  
"That girl named Suzaki?" She asked again.  
"Yeah. Why?" I asked.  
"I talked to her mother a few times and i think she likes you."  
"What. The. WHAT?! Wait wait wait. You mean 'like' as a friend?" I asked.  
"Don't think so. I mean like, as in she has a crush on you." mom answered.  
"Wut." I was dumbfounded. I didnt even know that Suzaki had feelings for me. I thought we were just normal friends.  
"Have fun tomorrow. Good night, Hikaru." Mom kissed me on the forehead before leaving my room.  
"Yeah. Good night." I answered. Mom left the room soon after.

I closed my eyes and thought of Suzaki. She's always giving me special treatment. I felt dumb not knowing she had a crush on me. I just kept thinking of her until i felt the familliar feeling of slumber.

* * *

Thats the first chapter! :D Hope you like it! BTW, im not planning to add any 'lemon' scenes. Im too young to even see those. but im just like MEH WHO CARES! IM GONNA READ SOME LEMON FANFICS ANYWAY LOL.

Chapter 2 coming REAL soon.


	2. Chapter 2, a Sparring match

CHAPTER 2! LOL! I started immedietly after chapter 1 :3 Enjoy! :D And im gonna add some Character Info.

"speech" talking

-speech- thought *

speech* whisper

Character Info :

Hikaru Uzumaki, Age 13 (Jutsu : Weapon Summoning Jutsu, Subsitution Jutsu)  
Suzaki Kuro , Age 13 (Jutsu : Weapon Summoning Jutsu, Subsitution Jutsu)  
Sakuke Uchiha, Age 13 (Jutsu : Subsitution Jutsu, Sharingan)

* * *

I woke up with a start. My alarm clock went off a few seconds after that.

-Hah. First time waking up before the alarm rings.- The time read 7 am. I went downstairs to see some piping hot breakfast and a note.

Dear Hikaru :

Dad went off to his office early because there were some...unexpected work to do. I have a meeting at the Hyuuga residence, so help yourself to whatever's on the table, okay? Oh and Hiruto already went to the Academy. Please remember to bring his lunch if he forgets it.

XOXO Mom

"I guess i'll have to lock the door and everything." I said to myself. Mom already packed my lunch in a blue bento box. I got my slingbag and packed a Weapon Scroll my dad gave to me, just in case. It contained a sword from his previous battles. I finished my breakfast, packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge. I made sure each entrance to the house is secured before heading out. I almost forgot my lunch box, again. I locked the door before leaving the house. I walked to the training grounds to already see Sensei Tenten and Suzaki waiting there.

"Hey." I greeted them like i used to.  
"Hikaru! You're early, thats rare." Sensei Tenten said.  
"I get that alot." I replied. I placed my slingbag and lunch box where Suzaki put hers. Sakuke came a few minutes later.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, lets get started!" Sensei Tenten said.  
"Yes ma'am" all three of us said.  
"And, Team 9 will be joining us today." Sensei Tenten said. I kind of felt excited because we were having more people coming to battle. Team 9's members are Shiro Aburame, Shino Aburame's son. Konabi Sarutobi, Konohamaru Sarutobi's daughter, and Hiro, Rock Lee's son. Their teacher is Sensei Sakura. They arrived in 2 minutes.

"Hey, Sakura! How's the team?" Sensei Tenten asked.  
"Good, good. How's yours?" Sensei Sakura asked.  
"They're good, aswell! Shall we assign their opponents now?" Sensei Tenten replied.  
"Why not?" Sensei Sakura said.  
"Okay. Everyone, we will now assign your opponents. Hikaru will fight Shiro, Suzaki will fight Konabi and Sakuke will fight Kino." Sensei Tenten said.  
"Any questions?" Sensei Sakura asked. We all just shook our heads.  
"Okay then. Lets get started! Hikaru and Shiro you're up." Sensei Tenten said.

We both walked forward to shake hands before engaging in battle.

"Be ready to lose, Shiro." I said, preparing myself.  
"I'll be ready. Ready to win and kick your sorry butt." He said that in a really, calm tone.  
"Begin!" Sensei Sakura shouted.

We engaged right after Sensei Sakura shouted 'Begin!' I had to admit, Shiro was good at taijutsu. But my dad tought me well. I aimed for his blind spot and attacked from behind with the Subsitution Jutsu.

"Hikaru wins! Good job, Hikaru and Shiro." Sensei Sakura said. The next battle was Suzaki and Konabi.  
"YOU CAN DO THIS SUZAKI!" I cheered. It seemed to give her confidence. But, Konabi was skilled. VERY skilled. She made short work out of Suzaki.  
"Dang it." I cursed. "Its okay, you win some, you lose some." Suzaki said. "Yeah, but REAL enemies wont be so merciful." I said.

The final sparring match ended with Sakuke losing. We shook hands with Team 9 and they left for their training ground.

"Well, it's lunchtime, lets have some lunch before we start today's training." Sensei Tenten said.

We continued training after our lunch. The day passed quickly, before we knew it, it was already evening.

"Thats enough training for a day! You guys did well. Why don't you all have two days off?" Sensei Tenten said.  
"Of course!" I said. Suzaki nodded.  
"Why not? I COULD use a day off." Sakuke said. I chuckled. She barely even trained.  
"Well, its getting very late, you guys should head home!" Sensei Tenten said as she packed her training tools. Sensei Tenten and Sakuke went home first, as usual. Suzaki and I finished up.

(Suzaki's POV)

"Im going home, now. See you, Hikaru." I said.  
"Wait! Let me walk you home again." I nodded. I felt safe with him walking beside me. As we walked in the direction of my house, i felt something holding my hand. I looked to my left hand to see Hikaru's hand holding mine. I blushed a little. I wish we could do this longer but we reached my home already.

"S-see you tomorrow, Hikaru." I said as i waved and let go of his hand and went into the house. I felt like i missed Hikaru already.

(Hikaru's POV)

I hoped she didnt mind me holding her hand. -Sigh, what to do tomorrow..- I thought. I went to the Hokage's Tower as usual, went to the Hokage's Office and knocked. Nobody answered. I opened the door slowly before entering. Dad wasen't in his desk. I found a letter that was adressed to me.

Dear Hikaru :

I won't be coming home today. I'll be home tomorrow, I heard you had two days off. Tomorrow i'll teach you a Jutsu, okay?

XOXO Dad

-Cool! Dad's gonna teach me a new Jutsu! I hope its the Shadow Clone Jutsu- I took the letter and brought it home.

After dinner, Hiruto and I watched some TV before going to sleep. Hiruko seemed jealous when i told him Dad was gonna teach me a new Jutsu.  
I could'nt sleep well tonight, i felt too excited about Dad teaching me a new Jutsu. But, i fell asleep anyway.

The next morning, I saw Dad in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey Dad! What Jutsu are you gonna teach me?" I asked.  
"Oh, that. I'll be teaching you the Rasengan." He replied.  
"Is that the cool jutsu when you focus an energy ball or whatever?" I asked again.  
"Something like that." He replied as he slurped down his Instant Ramen.  
"Can we go now?" I asked, feeling too excited now.  
"Did you brush your teeth, eat your breakfast and change your clothes?" He asked as he finished the last drop of soup.  
"Done, done and..Done." I said.  
"Okay okay, just give me a minute or more. I still have to prepare." He said as he threw the plastic cup into the trash bin and went upstairs.

He came down a minute later, then he took me to his old training grounds, where he and the Legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan trained before.

"Shall we begin?" Dad asked.  
"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" I said, feeling extremely excited.  
"One 'yes' is enough. Haha" He laughed.

He first tought me how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, since he said it'll be easier that way. We trained until sundown.

"I think i got the hang of it." I said as i finished the Rasengan.  
"Try hitting it on the ground, see how much force it has." Dad said.  
"Okay." I said as i smashed the Rasengan onto the ground. It made a crater the size of 2 bicycles.  
"That was even better than my first try!" Dad praised.  
"Dayum. Really?" I asked as i looked at my hand. I was surprised to see it unharmed.  
"Yeah." Dad said.

We went home after our training session. Mom said we were going out to a restaurant, and Hiruto was like : WHOOOOOOOOOO! It seemed like i had the best day ever. At night, when we we had nothing better to do so we watched some TV.

"Hey, Hikaru. Your Chunnin exam is tomorrow. Are you ready?" Dad asked.  
"Wait what. Sensei Tenten said nothing about a Chunnin Exam." I said.  
"Heheh, that Tenten, always forgetting stuff. Anyway, remember to bring that Scroll i gave you. I heard that there will be some Shinobi from other villages coming." He said.  
"Okay... Where do the teams assemble?" I asked as i turned off the TV.  
"At the Chunnin Exam field. They'res some lethal traps so be extra careful. And for the rest of the details, Sensei Kakashi will give em." Dad said.  
"Kakashi? As in the Legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan? THAT Kakashi?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Im too used to being his student. Im actually surprised that he looks the same as he was 20 years before." Dad said.  
"Really?" Hiruto and I asked.  
"Really." Mom replied for Dad. "Now go to sleep, the Chunnin Exam starts at 9 o'clock in the morning." Mom said. We listened and obeyed as usual.

-Hope Suzaki knows about this...- I closed my eyes and waited for the familliar feeling of slumber.

* * *

Thats it for chapter 2! :D Hope you enjoyed!

Chapter 3, The Chunnin Exam coming soon! :3


	3. Chapter 3, The Chunnin Exam

Chapter 3 : The Chunnin Exam. Enjoy! :3

"speech" talking

-speech- thought

*speech* whisper/actions

Character Info

Hikaru Uzumaki, Age 13 (Jutsu : Weapon Summoning Jutsu, Subsitution Jutsu)  
Suzaki Kuro , Age 13 (Jutsu : Weapon Summoning Jutsu, Subsitution Jutsu)  
Sakuke Uchiha, Age 13 (Jutsu : Subsitution Jutsu, Sharingan)

* * *

The day of the Chunnin Exam came. Other Shinobi from other villages came to participate. Sensei Kakashi gave us the 'Heaven' and 'Earth' Scrolls. Sensei Kakashi explained that we have to collect another 'Heaven' or 'Earth' scroll from another team and bring it to the central temple ASAP. We'll fight 1v1 there, IF we collect both 'Heaven' and 'Earth' scrolls.

"All teams head to your starting points." Sensei Kakashi ordered.  
"Hai!" All of us shouted at the same time, and we dispersed to our starting points.

Suzaki, Sakuke and I waited at our starting point for the gates to open. I saw some sweat on Suzaki's hands. And Sakuke was all cool-like, as usual.

"Hey, Suzaki." I called. She turned her head.  
"We'll be all right." I said. She nodded. She looked more confident than before.  
"Sakuke, what scroll did we recieve?" I asked.  
"The 'Heaven' Scroll." She said.  
"You're in charge of it, kay?" I said.  
"Eergh...Fine." She replied, rolling her eyes.

The steel gates opened soon after that. We quickly dashed to find another team with the 'Earth' Scroll. After a while of running and sprinting, we found a team with the 'Earth' Scroll. They looked extremely strong. So, we decided to ignore them. But, they found us and engaged us.

"Hand over the 'Heaven' Scroll, and we will let you off with minor injuries." One of them said.  
"Look, we dont want trouble, just leave us alone." Sakuke said. "Heheh, three 'ninja' who won't even fight. You can't call yourselves ninja." A female one said.  
"B***h." I insulted.  
"SHUT UP FOOL!" As soon as she shouted, she threw a barrage of kunai at us. I quickly summoned the sword my father gave me. It was big, but surprisingly light. I blocked the Kunai with ease, since the sword was quite broad.  
"Hey, guys. That sword looks cool, after we own them and they cry to their mommas, can i keep the sword?" The last one asked.  
"Whatever. Does your mother know you're playing with sharp things?" The female one insulted again.  
"Don't be a jerk, jerk." Sakuke insulted again. We just kept insulting here and there, even Suzaki cracked a few. Until the other team made a move.  
"TAKE THIS!" The female one shouted as she threw another barrage of Kunai and Shurikens. I could'nt block all of them in time, so we ran away.  
"Get them you dumba**es!" The voice trailed off as we ran into the trees.

"I think we lost them.." Suzaki said as we parkoured on the trees.  
"Nope. They're still chasing us." Sakuke said, with her Sharingan activated.

We just kept running until we decided to hide in the bushes. Hoping they'll bypass us.

*Shh...* I shushed our team. We looked up to see them still dashing on the trees.  
*We're safe for now, we'd better get a move on.* Suzaki whispered as she looked at the opposite direction.  
"Safe, MY A**!" The enemy team was standing above us.  
"WHAT THE ****!" I cursed.  
"HAH! **** IS RIGHT! Get em, boys." The female leader ordered. They overwhelmed us and tied us onto a tree, except Suzaki. She was brought to another tree.  
"What do you think you guys are doing?" The leader asked the other two that seemed like total idiots.  
"We dont wanna pass this chance to have some fun." One of them said.  
"Pfft. Do whatever you want. I'll decide what to do after 20 minutes." The leader said.  
"All right...heheh" I figured they wanted to rape her. I grabbed my backup Kunai hidden on my gaunlet and cut the rope. I got up, helped Sakuke, grabbed my weapon scroll and summoned my Blade. They already tried to undress Suzaki.  
"Aah, s-stop!" Suzaki begged.  
"HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!" I shouted as i charged right into them, knocking them off Suzaki.  
"WHAT THE ****!?" The leader cursed. I released Suzaki and she jumped on me, then started to sob uncontrollably.  
"Hey...Its all right." I tried to comfort her.  
"Agh!" A familliar voice went through my head.  
"Sakuke!" Both of us shouted when Suzaki got off me. Sakuke got TKO'd.  
"Jerks..." I insulted them as i grabbed my blade and got up.  
"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as i charged in, swinging my blade mercilessly at them. I slashed through every weapon they threw at me. They ran out soon enough. They tried fending me off with taijutsu. Its a good thing my father tought me well. They surrendered when i held a Kunai at the leader's neck and my blade at the other two's necks.  
"P-Please! Spare us! Take the scroll!" The leader begged. I took the 'Earth' Scroll.  
"I don't want you JERKS coming even 5 meters close to my friends. GOT THAT?" I ordered.  
"O-Okay!" As i moved the sword away from their necks, they ran off, looking REALLY scared.

It was getting late, so we decided to find a place to camp out. Sakuke was out cold, so i had to carry her. Suzaki found a huge tree with a hole under it. We camped in there for the night.

"Its been three hours and shes STILL knocked out. Just how hard did they hit her..?" I asked myself as i ate a rice ball. Apparently Suzaki had fallen asleep on my shoulder. -Shes snuggling on me.. Sigh, she looks cute when shes sleeping.-

"Hi..karu.." "Hmm..?" I looked at Suzaki. She seemed peaceful. -Must be her..-

-The Next Morning...-

(Suzaki's POV)

I opened my eyes, feeling the glare of the sun. My eyes adjusted to the glare soon enough. I remembered what position i was in, and i didnt want to get out of it.

"H-huh, wheres Sakuke?" I asked myself. Hikaru woke up right after i asked.  
"*Yawn~~* Where's Sakuke?" Hikaru asked. I shrugged.  
"Hey lovebirds." A voice from ouside greeted us. A girl game into view, It was Sakuke.  
"We're not lovebirds, Sakuke." Hikaru defended.  
"Meh. Anyway, since we have both the scrolls, we should head to the centre and fast, before someone steals them.  
"Agreed. Let's go." Hikaru said, i nodded.

We headed to the centre ASAP. I tripped and fell when we were running.

"Aah!" I screamed. Hikaru and Sakuke ran back to me.  
"You okay?" Hikaru asked.  
"Y-yeah im fine.." I said as i lifted myself up. "Aaah!" I screamed as I felt a sharp pain on my left foot.  
"Looks like you twisted your ankle, Suzaki." Sakuke said.  
"Come on, Suzaki. Get on." Hikaru said as he gestured for me to get on his back. "U-Umm..O-O-Okay.." I stuttered as i got on Hikaru's back.  
"I-I hope im not too heavy..." I said, feeling embarrased.  
"Light as a feather, Suzaki. No worries!" Hikaru said. I blushed at the compliment. We kept at a steady pace, stopping at times to take a break.

We reached the Central Temple without engaging in any battles. Sensei Kakashi and Sensei Anko greeted us there. They asked us for the scrolls then they gestured for us to go wait inside. Hikaru and Sakuke took me to the Nurse's office before heading to the waiting room.

"We'll go get some drinks. have a good rest, Suzaki" Hikaru said as they went down the corridor.  
"Okay, Suzaki. Your ankle will be good to go soon." The nurse that was on duty said. I nodded. Hikaru and Sakuke came in a few minutes after that.  
"Here's your drink, Suzaki. They only had Biocarbonate Energy Drinks. I heard its good tho." Sakuke said as she handed me a can. We opened our cans at the same time.

-2 Hours Later...-

The other teams with both 'Heaven' and 'Earth' Scrolls came in the Temple quickly. We had to wait another 20 minutes to wait for the other teams to heal up. Another really boring sesson later, Sensei Kakashi and Sensei Anko gathered us at the Temple Arena.

"Cool." Hikaru said, admiring the Arena.  
"This is where we'll start Stage 2 of the Chunnin Exam." Sensei Kakashi said.  
"We'll pair you with your opponents soon. For now, take a short break." Sensei Anko said.

5 minutes later, every team that sucessfully retrieved both 'Heaven' and 'Earth' Scrolls gathered at the spectator's balcony.

"Okay everyone! The first match will be..." Sensei Kakashi said as he read the pairings list. "Hikaru Uzumaki and Konabi Sarutobi" "Konabi, huh." Hikaru said as he walked downstairs to the arena.  
"Do your best, Hikaru!" I cheered.

(Hikaru's POV)

Konabi and I stood at opposite sides, and waited for Sensei Kakashi to shout 'Start!' or 'Begin!'.

"You may surrender anytime you wish." Sensei Anko said.  
"Begin!" Sensei Kakashi shouted.

I summoned my Blade, and Konabi took out a custom-made Kunai.

"Cool Kunai." I complimented.  
"Your blade is awesome too." Konabi complimented back.

(Third POV)

Konabi and Hikaru engaged in battle. Konabi started off with taijutsu. But failed as Hikaru skillfully blocked and dodged every single attack thrown at him. She resorted to using her Kunai, but failed as Hikaru knocked it off with his sword. Konabi took out another Kunai and threw it at Hikaru. He dodged the Kunai thrown at him with ease, then Konabi made a Fire Element seal.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" A giant ball of fire flew at Hikaru.  
"WHAT?!" Hikaru shouted. He quickly dodged the giant ball of fire, but it hit his arm anyway.  
"Agh! Damn!" Hikaru cursed as he held his arm.  
-Oh no, at this rate he'll...- Suzaki thought. "Jutsu, huh. I'll play along." Hikaru said as he recovered.  
"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hikaru created 5 clones in total. Four of them Distracted Konabi while the last one helped Hikaru create Rasengan. Hikaru focused his Chakra and created an energy ball, the Rasengan. -W-What..? Rasengan? The 4th Hokage's Jutsu?!- Konabi thought. -The Rasengan.. Naruto, have you teached Hikaru the jutsu already?- Sensei Kakashi thought. After the Rasengan was finished, all the clones dissapeared.  
"Get ready to lose, Konabi!" Hikaru shouted as he charged right at Konabi. "Eat this!"  
"Wait! I surrender!" Konabi shouted. Hikaru stopped in his tracks, the Rasengan centimeters away from her.  
"Are you sure?" Sensei Kakashi asked.  
"Y-yes!" Konabi stuttered. Hikaru made the Rasengan disperse after Konabi surrendered. She dropped onto her knees and started to shiver with the thoughts of her being hit by the Rasengan.  
"I won!" Hikaru shouted as he lifted both arms into the air. All his friends and fellow participants cheered.

He happily walked up the spectator's balcony. He recieved countless cheers from his friends and his fellow participants, especially from Suzaki and Sakuke.

"Cool jutsu, Hikaru!" Sakuke said, giving him a high-five.  
"Congratulations, Hikaru!" Suzaki congratulated.  
"Sakuke Uchiha and Kira Inuzuka." Sensei Kakashi called.

Sakuke and Kira went down to the balcony, preparing for battle.

"Begin!" Sensei Kakashi shouted. They immedietly charged at each other, a kunai at hand. They used Taijutsu for the first few minutes, kicking and punching at each other. Kira resorted to using Ninjutsu first.

"Fang over Fang!" Kira shouted as she and her dog started to spin and turn into a dual human-canine tornado. She didnt waste time at charging at Sakuke.  
"Agh! Dammit!" Sakuke cursed as she got hit. "Ready to surrender?" Kira asked, looking confident.  
"No. In fact, im just getting started." Sakuke said as she activated her Sharingan.  
"Hmm..? Those eyes.." Kira said, confidence lost. -Lets try fang over fang again.-  
"Fang over Fang!" The same trick didnt work, especially when Sakuke skillfully dodged it, as if the attack was from a Kunai.

She made a few handseals, kunai still in hand.

"Fire Style, Burning Ashes!" Sakuke made a burning smokescreen which cancelled Kira's sense of smell and vision. This gave Sakuke the advantage. She attacked Kira from her blind spot, kicking and punching as Kira struggled to look for Sakuke. When the smoke cleared up..

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sakuke threw the giant fireball at Kira, finishing her off.  
"Aagh!" Kira screamed as she got burned.  
"Sakuke wins!" Sensei Kakashi shouted. "Medics, take care of Kira." Sensei Anko called.

Sakuke returned to the balcony, recieving countless cheering from everyone.

"Great job out there, Sakuke!" Hikaru congratulated, giving her a high-five.  
"Congratulations, Sakuke!" Suzaki congratulated.

"Suzaki Kuro and Hiro Rock." Suzaki went downstairs, looking nervous. Hiro prepared for battle.  
"Begin!" Sensei Kakashi shouted.

Hiro swiftly kicked and punched mercilessly at Suzaki, who desperately tried to block his attacks. She was backed up onto the wall, feeling helpless as Hiro jump-kicked at her.

"Aah!" She screamed as Hiro hit her stomach. she trembled and dropped on her knees, one arm supporting her while the other clutching her stomach. Suzaki tried to get up, but Hiro, seeing her not giving up, kicked her across the arena with great force, sending her flying to the wall, leaving a huge crack.

"Heh. This is too easy." Hiro said.  
"Suzaki! You can do this!" Hikaru and Sakuke cheered. "Don't let that b**tard beat you!"  
"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Hiro shouted. Suzaki took this chance and tried to attack, but Hiro swiftly kicked her back again. Suzaki tried to get up with blood oozing from her mouth. -I'll have to use...It.- Suzaki made some complex handseals, bearing the pain.

"Crystal Style, Divine Pathway!" Suzaki crystalised the moisture in the air, creating a jade crystal pathway.  
"W-What?" Hiro sounded scared. He lost confidence, but dodged the attack anyway.  
"Crystal Style?!" Sensei Kakashi shouted, as if he's seen them before.  
"Crystal Style, Jade Crystal Blade!" Suzaki crystalised the moisture around her arms, creating a crystal-katar attached to them. She attacked Hiro swiftly and quickly. Hiro desperately tried to dodge Suzaki's attacks, as he cant block them.

"I SURRENDER!" Hiro shouted as he was backed up onto the wall. "Suzaki wins!" Sensei Kakashi shouted. Suzaki undid the Jade Crystal Blade jutsu from her arms. She walked back up the spectator's balcony to recieve alot of cheering.  
"Hey Suzaki, where did you learn that?"  
"Suzaki will you teach me how to do that?"  
"Suzaki, will you come to my house and teach me to create those pretty crystals?"  
"Please! Give me some space!" Suzaki shouted. She blushed when it went awkwardly quiet. She quickly joined her teammates at the other side of the balcony.  
"Cool jutsu, Suzaki!" Sakuke and Hikaru complimented, both giving her a high-five.  
"T-thank you!" Suzaki, who was no used to being complimented, blushed as she thanked her friends.

The day ended soon enough, the Chunnin Exam, Stage Three is starting tomorrow. Sensei Anko and Sensei Kakashi sent everyone home.

(Hikaru's POV)

I walked with my team towards the exit of the Chunnin Exam forest, thinking about Suzaki's Crystal Style.

"Hey, Suzaki?" I called.  
"Yes?" She looked at me.  
"How did you learn the Crystal Style?" I asked.  
"Well, umm..." We stopped, and Sakuke was all ears.  
"What? Spill it!" Sakuke demanded.  
"Hey. Stop demanding, Sakuke." I defended. "I-I...um..." Suzaki hesitated.  
"Nevermind, Suzaki. If its a secret, you don't have to tell us." I said. Although i really wanted to know.  
"I-I..." She stuttered. "Its okay, Suzaki." I said.  
"We have to get back before we get left behind." Sakuke said, pointing at the teams ahead.  
"Agreed, lets go." We followed the other teams, catching up.

We met with Sensei Tenten at the exit, and she congratulated us for our wins. She offered to treat us to some sushi, but we politely declined, even though Sakuke really wanted some. So, we all just went home. I walked Suzaki home, as usual. I held her hand, still hoping she dosen't mind me holding her hand. We didn't talk much.

After dropping her off at her home, I went straight home, as i was exhausted. Mom cooked a wonderful dinner, as usual. I went to sleep at 9:30 pm.

(Third Person POV)

Suzaki went inside the house, closing the door as she went in.

"Im home.." Suzaki said. She took off her boots and walked down the corridor. She didn't notice the Rogue Ninjas lurking in the shadows.  
"Hello..? Anyone home..?" She shivered as she walked down the corridor. -They must be asleep. Calm down, Suzaki.- She thought to herself. She looked inside the living room, only to be ambushed by three Rogue Ninjas.

"Aah! Who are you people?!" Suzaki panicked as they jumped at her. She swiftly dodged their pounce, and tried to escape the building. There was another rogue ninja standing at the doorway, blocking her only means of escape. The side exits are all blocked by the rogue ninja. "Someone! Hel-" She failed to finish her sentence as she was knocked out cold. The rogue ninja tied her up and covered her mouth with her Headband.

The rogue ninja made their escape. Little did they know, Sakuke was spying the entire time. She wanted to give Suzaki an apology gift for demanding that she tell her her secret of the Crystal Style. She quickly made her way to the Uzumaki Residence, found Hikaru's bedroom window and knocked on it.

(Hikaru's POV)

I was waken up by an annoying 'tap tap tap' sound on the window. I looked at the window to see Sakuke gesturing for me to open the window. I opened it and Sakuke jumped inside, her boots in her hands.

"Suzaki's been kidnapped!" She said in a frantic tone, her Sharingan activated.  
"Is it one of your pranks again?" I asked as i rubbed my eyes.  
"Im serious, Hikaru! some rogue ninjas from the Land of Wind came and kidnapped Suzaki!" She said.  
"WHAT!?" I shouted. I heard the door open and my Dad walked in.  
"Hikaru, I thought you we're asleep. What are you-" He said as i interupted. "No time to explain, Suzaki's been kidnapped!" I said, wearing my usual Ninja Outfit.  
"Serious? How did you know?" Dad asked. Apparently, he didnt notice Sakuke.  
"I told him, Hokage-sama" Sakuke said. "I wanted to give Suzaki an apology gift for an earlier incident and i found her being taken away."  
"I'll help you find her. It might be dangerous." Dad said. "How many ninjas were there?"  
"About 20-30. I think they didn't want to risk being defeated easily. I also found out that they were mostly Chunnin and Jounin." Sakuke explained.  
"Whats going on?" Mom came in. "Why are you all looking frantic?"  
"Suzaki's been kidnapped! I have to go after her!" I said as i got my slingbag. Dad already wore his usual Hokage outfit with an orange coat with red and yellow flames on them and the words that says 6th Hokage.  
"Be safe, Hikaru, Naruto, Sakuke." Mom wished.  
"Thanks mom." I thanked her and we quickly left the house.

Using Sakuke's Sharingan, we located the Rogue Ninja nearing the boarder.

"Crap! I miscalculated! There's over 40 ninja!" Sakuke said, alarmed.  
"40 or 400 I don't care!" I shouted as i summoned my blade. Dad was already in his Nine-Tails chakra mode. That yellow glow sortof made him look cooler.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Dad and I summoned 5 shadow clones. I created the Rasengan with one of the clones while Dad created his Wind Style, Rasengan. We charged in, attacking the Ninja.  
"Crap, they found us! All ninja ATTACK!" The leader shouted.

(Third Person POV)

Naruto summoned Kurama's tails to hold 9 more Rasengan, and he charged in, hitting the enemy with his Rasengan. Hikaru looked for Suzaki with Sakuke's help. Sakuke found 10 Ninja surrounding Suzaki in a 'kill circle', like when elephants form a circle to protect their young inside. The leader had Suzaki inside the circle. Naruto had almost finished defeating the 30 ninja that attacked, while the last of them defended their hostage. Hikaru and Sakuke tried finding a way in, but it was impossible. Thats when Hikaru forgot that he has Wind Style moves.

"Wind Style, Air Wave!" Hikaru shouted as he created the last handseal, and threw a wave of Wind to the enemy, penetrating their defenses. Naruto had just about finished and rejoined with Hikaru and Sakuke. The enemy trembled in fear of the 6th Hokage and they ran off, including their leader.

"Suzaki!" Hikaru shouted as he ran towards Suzaki. She was still out cold. Hikaru picked her up and gentured for his father and friend to go back to the village.

(Suzaki's POV)

I opened my eyes, feeling like as if im being carried by someone. I looked at the person and saw Hikaru. He looked down as he carried me into the village. I looked away in embarassment.

"You okay, Suzaki?" He asked.  
"Y-yeah.." I replied, looking at him again.  
"Do you have a fever or something? Cuz, your face is all red." He asked.  
"W-well.. i-i... umm..." I stuttered.  
"Looks like your friend seems fine, Hikaru." A voice from the back said. Hikaru turned around and i saw the 6th Hokage.  
"I think she's just tired, Dad." He said.

They brought me home in Konoha. I was still being carried by Hikaru and i enjoyed it. He looked tired.

"H-Hikaru..? Y-you can put me down now.." I said, still feeling embarrased.  
"Okay." He placed me down gently.  
"T-thank you, Hikaru, Sakuke, Hokage-sama" I thanked.  
"No worries!" "Its fine." "No problem!"

As i went inside, i saw my parents standing at the doorway. They immedietly hugged me.

"Oh, Suzaki! Thank god you're safe!" Mom said.  
"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama." Dad thanked Hikaru's father.

(Hikaru's POV)

Sigh...Im glad that Suzaki's safe. Sakuke went home, and Dad took me home. I felt really tired now, and i wanted to just plop on the bed and sleep. I wasen't really looking forward to the Chunnin Exam tomorrow..

* * *

Well, that ends this FREAKING long chapter! I thought the Crystal Style was kewl, so i gave it to Suzaki! Since she dosen't have any attack jutsu yet. Well anyway, i wasted my sleeping time doing this, SO PLEASE ENJOY! :D

Chapter 4, The Finals

Coming soon :3


End file.
